Books And Their Hold
by Tallianna
Summary: You know we're always told that nothing is how it seems? This applies to two of this generation’s best-selling book series. Authors read and obsess over others work and sparks will fly. Slash! Don't like don't read. Harry/Edward, very few cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Books And Their Hold**

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **You know how we are always told that nothing is how it seems? This apparently also applies to two of this generation's best-selling book series. Authors reading and obsessing over other author's work DOES happen and sparks will fly… Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover, Slash story! If you don't like, then please don't go through the trouble of reading. Harry/Edward, various others, very few cannon parings.

Harry walked into the living room, tossing his book bag onto the couch, right next to Hermione, as he plopped down on floor. Letting out a long sigh, Harry stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"What are you reading?" He asked, turning his head slightly to the side when he heard a page turn.

Hermione blushed, tucking her legs under herself clearly embarrassed. "Just this new book I picked up while I was in Camden."

"What's it about?" He turned his head again, not really caring about what new boring book his best friend had managed to pick up.

"Vampires."

Harry shot straight up and whipped his head to look at his friend incredulously. "I thought you said you picked it up in Camden!"

"I did."

"Since when has there been any sort of _legit_ wizarding community base in _Camden_?"

"I never said anything about getting it from any sort of wizarding community, legitimate or not."

His confused look made her roll her eyes and close said book. "Here," she held the book out for him to take. "I've just finished. Why don't you start reading while I go out and get the next one?"

Harry, flabbergasted, took the book and sat down on the couch next to her. "There are _more_?!"

"Yeah," Hermione said standing up from her seat. "I think 3 in total, can't remember, though."

Harry flipped to book over in hi hands, reading the spine. "…_Twilight_?"

Hermione simply nodded, looking around for her keys.

"Who names a book after a time of day?" He scoffed and opened the hard cover of the book.

Hermione stopped her search and looked down at him in condescending amusement. "I dunno. Probably the same sort of person that decided to write an autobiography in the form of a children's novel."

"Hey!" Harry pointed at her in warning. "They aren't _just_ for kids, alright? Just because younger people happen to enjoy them more than others does _not_ mean that the whole series is for children. O'm not only offended by that statement, I'm deeply hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut your hole," she said as she slung her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her keys. "Are you planning on going out as "Jo" anytime soon? I have a list of potions ingredients, on the fridge, that I need to get next time I'm at the apothycary."

Harry looked up from the book and shrugged. "We'll see. I doubt it, though. You know how much I hate the lack of anotminy… anomity… eh, you know, not being noticed. Plus, it's kinda weird that a guy my age dresses up like an older woman."

"Yeah, if anything, I'd say you'd enjoy more of a _Rocky Horror_ look as opposed to "business woman in their late thirties-early fourties."

"God, Hermione! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I want to _be_ a woman!"

"Read the damn book. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll even get food while I'm out. Kebabs sound good to you?"

"Chicken. Ooo, chips too! Don't forget extra. You're boy is coming by later and I don't wanna share my food."

~*~

3 HOURS LATER

~*~

"Sustenance!" Hermione called as she slammed the front door shut and threw the bags on the counter. She saw Harry sitting on the couch in the same spot as when she left him. "Harry! Food!" she shouted again.

Harry shook his head vigorously while hopping up and pulling his Kebab out of the take away bag. "So, what happens next?"

Hermione was starting to drown her chips in vinegar, and didn't even look up at the question. "Happens with what?"

Harry chewed his mouthful thouraly. "With Edward and Bella. What happens next?" He stole one of her soggy chips and popped it into his mouth.

Cocking her head to the side, she looked at him perplexed. "You're finished?"

Harry simply nodded in response.

"I guess it's a good thing I got the next two then, huh?" She mumbled with a sigh.

Harry was practically bouncing in his chair. "You wanna read it out loud after dinner?" he asked, giving his long time friend a big toothy grin.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron's coming by, remember?"

Just then the Batman theme-song started playing. Hermione pulled out her mobile and answered with a smile of her own. "Hello, love."

…

"Good, but I've missed you."

…

"Oh. No, it's fine. Do you need any help?"

…

"Alright, but I _will_ see you on Sunday, right?"

…

"Good answer, bud."

…

"Love you, too. Bye." With that, she closed her phone and sighed. "A couple of chapters wouldn't hurt, I suppose."

"Is this a book and hot chocolate night? Or would you prefer tea?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"How could you even _ask_ that? This is definitely a hot chocolate and biscuits book series."

"I'll start the hot chocolate, you grab the book and a couple of blankets and I'll meet you in the living room?"

"Sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Books And Their Hold**

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **You know how we are always told that nothing is how it seems? This apparently also applies to two of this generation's best-selling book series. Authors reading and obsessing over other author's work DOES happen and sparks will fly… Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover, Slash story! If you don't like, then please don't go through the trouble of reading. Harry/Edward, various others, very few cannon parings.

" 'Sup, dude?" Emmett asked, flopping down on the couch in the living room.

Not looking up from her laptop, Alice shrugged from her position on the floor. "Not much, just writing."

"Writing _again_?" The older looking vampire let out a huff of exasperation.

Alice merely nodded, fingers still clicking away at the keys in front of her.

"Ugh! Why?" Emmett sneered, which was very uncharastic of the normally jovial vampire, but considering the subject they were discussing, Alice knew not to take it too hard. "Do you actually have a _real_ ending for this one or are you gunna make _that_ up too?"

"Hey!" Alice pointed at him in warning. "Be nice. Everything I've written is completely based on real life. I just like to… elaborate a bit."

"Ha! You mean, you like using us all as your little puppets."

"You're just bitter."

"Damn straight I'm bitter! Why did you give me such a small part? You know, I feel epically left out. I have a total of, what, two appearances in the entire first fuckin' book? That's low, man. Even for you."

Rubbing her face with both hands in a very human fashion, she merely shook her head. "Honestly, Emmett? I can't have everyone in _everything_."

"Am I even _in_ the second book? Really, why do you hate me so much? And why is Bella a main character? I mean, you barely talk to her. You don't even _like_ her and you go and write a whole book series from _her_ point of view?"

"Emm-" she was quickly cut off.

"No, I'm not done, yet. I mean, I'm, like, your _best_ friend and you right like I'm not even important! I don't think I will ever understand you."

Alice rolled eyes. "How 'bout you help me think of a name for this next book?"

Emmet shrugged, sitting still for a long moment before giving in. He could never stay mad at someone for long, even less so with Alice. "I dunno. Something to do with the sky, right? Let's see… can't use _Twilight_, _New Moon_, or _Eclipse_. Is this gonna be the last one?"

"Definitely. The only reason I'm even continuing is because I want this to end."

"Okay. Well, the first one is a time of day and the other two are about solar events, right?"

"Yeah"

"So do another one that's a time of day."

"That's… actually not a bad idea. But what? Like, the opposite of Twilight?"

"Like dawn? I dunno. That sounds kinda lame. Its not as… I dunno, big as the others."

"Hmm. Let me think about it, but I like the idea of it having something to do with 'Dawn'. Thanks, Em!"

"No prob, bro."

Alice finally looked up, completely perplexed. "You _are_ aware that I'm a girl, right?"

"Uh duh." Emmett's response made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world… which it indeed was. "Why?"

"You keep referring to me like I'm a guy. 'Dude', 'bro', 'man'." The young looking female replied in disgust.

"Well, you get epically pissed if I call you any of the names I _want_ to." The defensive tone in his voice could definitely not be missed.

"You're right. I much prefer 'dude' to 'hoe' and 'bro' to 'pixie' or 'short-stuff'. I get it, ok."

"Eh, you know I love you, Alice. Even if you _are_ a scrawny little pipsqueak."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes again. "You know there is absolutely nothing I can do about m—" Alice suddenly cut herself off, staring off into space with unfocussed eyes.

Just as suddenly as it started, Alice snapped back to herself, shaking her head as if to rid herself of an errant thought. "Sorry. Where was I?"

"Vision. You were just about to tell me what you saw." He leaned forward as if he was about to hear a good story.

Alice, instead, stayed tight lipped. "Sorry, bro. No can do."

"Fine." Emmett was silent for a moment, pouting, before he suddenly asked, "Have you seen Edward recently? I wanted to go hunting."

"Naw, he's probably in the woods somewhere, moping. Jasper is in the library if you want to ask him."

" 'ight. Thanks!" Emmet practically yelled jumping up and jogging to the library. Upon seeing Jasper Emmet starts, "Hey! You wanna—"

"Yes, let's," Jasper replied before he could even finish the sentence.

Both boys quickly exited the house and ran out into the nearby woods.

About 5 minutes into their run, Jasper and Emmett pass the prone figure that vaguely resembles their 'older' brother.

Both, wisely, stayed silent for several minutes more until Emmett just couldn't keep himself quiet any longer.

"Damnit! He's bringing everyone down. I almost don't even _want_ to go hunting now…"

Jasper nodded in agreement, having stopped in his run to mull over the situation at hand.

"We need to think of something to get him out of his funk. Something that he would really enjoy that isn't connected to that… that girl." Once again, the disgust was obvious in his voice.

"Oh, I completely agree, but what? They seemed to have quite a lot in common and what they didn't, Edward was pretty good at trying to include her in anyway."

Emmett scratched his head and looked thoughtfully at the ground. "I dunno, bro. Let me think about it for a bit. Right now, let's get our hunt on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Books And Their Hold**

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **You know how we are always told that nothing is how it seems? This apparently also applies to two of this generation's best-selling book series. Authors reading and obsessing over other author's work DOES happen and sparks will fly… Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover, Slash story! If you don't like, then please don't go through the trouble of reading. Harry/Edward, various others, very few cannon parings. I do not own the _Twilight_ series or the _Harry Potter_ series.

* * *

London, England

Harry burst in the door, book bag slung over his shoulder, slightly out of breath. "Hermione!" he yelled. "I'm back!" He flung his bag onto the counter and immediately opened the fridge, pulling out ingredients to start making dinner.

Hermione breezed into the kitchen, hair up in a messy bun, gift bag in hand. "Hello, love," she greeted, kissing his cheek then hopping up to sit on the island and watch the younger man cook.

"Hey," Harry replied, glancing over his shoulder at his friend. "What's in the bag?" he asked, nodding to the brightly colored bag sitting on the floor.

"Oh, just and early birthday present I got for my favorite roomie."

Harry chuckled, washing his hands quickly and pulled something out of his book bag.

"Whatcha got there?" It was Hermione's turn to question.

"Funny you should ask," he tossed it at the girl and the dark bag landed right next to her on the counter. "That, my dear, is a late birthday present for _my_ favorite roomie."

Hermione looked surprised. "Well, looks like we have something in common, then. Now all we have to do is wait for the lucky bastard to get back, huh?"

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing full well that they were talking about each other, if for no other reason than that they didn't _have_ another flat-mate.

"Do you want to open it before or after food?" He asked instead of replying to her latest comment.

"After. Let me stew in the suspense for a bit. What about you?"

"Since when have I ever let you stew by yourself? Besides, I have something exciting to tell you."

"Really? Oh My God. You're pregnant." Hermione stated with all the sincerity she could muster.

Harry shook his head and chuckled, plating both his and Hermione's food. "You found me out. Blast! It was supposed to be a surprise, too," was his dramatic reply as they sat at the table.

"Well, Neville _was_ by earlier to hand out the cigars. He seemed really excited that you two were finally starting your family."

"Neville?! Of all the people you could come up with, Neville? Not that I don't think he's a great bloke, but we would just never work as a couple. Me and my imaginary, unborn child need a provider, and, sadly, Neville just couldn't handle being my baby daddy."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"He's straight." Harry took a sip of his drink and looked at the girl sitting in the chair opposite him. "But, in all seriousness, I'm happy to announce that the seventh and final installment in the _Harry Potter_ series is complete."

Hermione squealed and jumped up to give her long-time friend a hug. "Really? That's so exciting!"

"Yes, really. I was just talking to my publishers, speaking of which, we're gonna need more polyjuice, and it'll be coming out sometime this summer. And as a reward to myself, and partially a birthday present, I have decided I'm only doing a book tour of the continental U.S. instead of the whole world. And I am planning on taking my two best mates. That is, if they're interested."

"Of course! I can't believe you even have to ask."

"Wicked. Now, shut up and eat. I went to the trouble of making it, the least you could do is go through the trouble of enjoying it."

The two finished eating in silence.

Once the food was finished and the dishes were clean, each grabbed their respective bag and sat down on the couch.

"Open yours first," Hermione was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Same time, I should think," Harry countered, swapping bags with the girl in front of him.

"Fine. And…go!"

"No WAY!" Both said at the same time.

"Thank you _so_ much, Harry! I _love_ it!" she held up a black shirt with red across the front. Large white letters across the center of the chest proclaimed "Team Jacob". "Best freaking character in the whole series!" She practically screamed.

At the same moment, Harry held up a soft black shirt with sky blue letters on the front that had the peculiar sentence, "I Run With Vampires" and on the back in the same shade stated "Team Edward" to anyone who looked.

They both laughed wildly and hugged.

"This is actually royally hilarious because recently I _have_ been running with a pair of vampires." Harry chuckled, wistfully.

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look.

"No, really. They go to the university down the block and wanted to look normal so every morning they go 'jogging'. I asked to join them and in return, on sunny days I slip them this experimental potion Draco's been working on to keep them from getting too weak."

Hermione burst into another fit of laughter. "Surprising how dating a vampire changed that boy so much."

"Heidi's alright. They are definitely vain enough for each other. But she's Italian, so I'll forgive her."

Once their laughter had died out once again, they stared down at their new shirts silently.

After a moment, the friend's heads shot up, matching sly smiles on their faces, before the each ran into their rooms to put on their new shirts.

"Seriously, _best_ early birthday present I have ever received." Harry called out as he exited his room.

Hermione chuckled from her room. "Well, 20 is a pretty big deal, buddy. I wanted to start you off on a good note."

As she was talking, Harry stood in front of the mirror, admiring the new shirt. The top fit snuggly, slightly showing off his fit form, the color complimenting his hair and eyes.

Hermione came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, going on her toes so she could settle her chin on his shoulder. "Fits you well," she observed. "Thank you."

"I take it you like it, then?" Harry's eyes met hers in the mirror.

"I _love_ it. Thank you." She replied, nuzzling her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Now, " Harry turned in the girl's arms, "how 'bout you help me pick out clothes for "Jo"s appearances?"

Hermione smiled up at him brightly. "Sounds wonderful. Afterwards, you can help me pick out _my_ clothes."

Harry nodded. "Alright. You know, a shopping trip _may_ be in order for this.

Hermione squealed at the prospect of going shopping, running to Harry's room to start putting together different outfits. Harry followed behind, slower, shaking his head at her enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Books And Their Hold**

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **You know how we are always told that nothing is how it seems? This apparently also applies to two of this generation's best-selling book series. Authors reading and obsessing over other author's work DOES happen and sparks will fly… Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover, Slash story! If you don't like, then please don't go through the trouble of reading. Harry/Edward, various others, very few cannon pairings. I do not own the _Twilight_ series or the _Harry Potter_ series.

**Author's Note:**

Hey, just so you know, I changed some things in chapter 3. Don't worry, it was just a few little details and they are mostly near the end. Just thought I'd let you know before you got too confused in later chapters…

* * *

Forks, Washington

"JASPER!" Emmett boomed as soon as he saw the blonde coming through the trees toward the house. "Have I got news for you!?"

Jasper looked around almost frantically for some escape of Emmett's' overpowering enthusiasm. 'Alice,' he thought, forlornly, 'where are you when I need you?'

Emmett's deep blue eyes sparkled as he noticed Jasper's distress and commented. "Alice took Rose shopping; Esme is still at that art show in Seattle and Carlisle's at work. You have no allies here." Emmett gave a mock-evil laugh which quickly turned into his normal gawffing tone. "But seriously, dude. I've got good news."

"I could tell. Your excitement is starting to make me a bit light-headed. Anyway you can tone it down a bit?"

"Sorry, man, but this shit is, like, sheer genius. All I have to say is I am fucking brilliant!"

Pride hit the green-eyed ex-soldier almost as strongly as the excitement had. "Just tell me already."

The bear of a vampire sat down on the ground, pouting. "Killjoy," he muttered. After a beat he sighed and continued. "Fine. I've figured out a way to get Edward out of his little funk."

The blonde sat down on the ground before his larger 'brother'. "I'm listening."

"You know how Edward reads a lot, right?"

"Yes," the blonde answered lazily.

"You know the _Harry Potter_ book series, right?"

"Yes, Emmett. Who doesn't?"

"You know the last one is being released soon, right?"

"Are you going to continue asking me stupid questions or are you actually going to get to the point _before_ we're old?"

Emmett shot Jasper a confused look. "Dude, we _are_ old."

"Whatever," was Jasper's snappy come back.

"Anyway…I have learned through my source that—"

"You have sources? What, the internet?"

"Hey! I know people!" Emmett shot back defensively. "Anyway, I heard that the author is going to be doing a couple of book signings around the U.S. and I was thinking, wouldn't it be a rad idea to take Edward to get his books signed and everything."

Silence was the only thing that met the end of his declaration. The bear-like vampire started to fidget a bit when the silence seem like too much, starting to think it was a stupid idea to begin with.

"Emmett." There was a pause. "I don't even know what to say."

"I know it's kinda silly." Emmett's voice was full of defeat. "It was a stupid idea. I should have never even thought of it, but I just hate to see him like this, you know. I thought that even if it was a corny idea that maybe he'd go along with it just to make _us_ happy and he would accidently forget about everything and have fun himself. But you absolutely right, I shouldn't have even considered it."

Jasper was just staring at Emmett, watching the poor guy ramble on in an almost depressed tone, one eyebrow cocked. "Emmett, are you finished?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I covered everything." He hung his head in defeat, desperately wishing there was something _good_ he could think up to help his 'older' brother.

"It's actually a really good idea, Em."

His head shot up, eyes wide in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think he'd really enjoy it. As a matter of fact, we should try to get him a chance to meet-n-greet, if you will. You know, so he could pick her brain and figure out what she was thinking when she was writing each part"

"Hell fuckin' yes! How much you wanna bet she'll totally make a character after him in the next book?"

"Em, she's not making any more Potter books after this."

"How do you know that?"

"I know how to use the internet, too."

Emmett rolled his eyes and stood up. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Now, get your ass up. We've got a lot to do if we want this to have near the impact I want it to."

"Do?" Jasper asked, standing up as well.

"Yeah! I was thinking we need to get him some swag. He needs at least one shirt, but that should really have his favorite character on it, so we can do that later. Alice will probably know. We should also get him new books, hardback, 'cause his are all ratty paperbacks. And since he's never in his room we gotta do something about that as well."

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, you're starting to channel Alice," Jasper chuckled and again at the face Emmett pulled.

"Don't compare me to your wife. She gets scary, I just get excited."

"Yeah, whatever." Jasper patted the large vampire's back, starting to lead him into the house. "So, what was your idea for the downers room?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Books And Their Hold**

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **You know how we are always told that nothing is how it seems? This apparently also applies to two of this generation's best-selling book series. Authors reading and obsessing over other author's work DOES happen and sparks will fly… Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover, Slash story! If you don't like, then please don't go through the trouble of reading. Harry/Edward, various others, very few cannon pairings. I do not own the _Twilight_ series or the _Harry Potter_ series.

**Author's Note:** Links for everything that I want you to have a closer idea of what I'm thinking of will be up on my profile page… hopefully not many will be needed…

* * *

London, England

Harry flopped down on the couch, slinging his arm over his eyes. "No more! No more!"

Hermione chuckled, walking over to give the boy a hot cup of tea. Tapping him on the shoulder and handing him the cup, she spoke, "said the Raven…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do that it was 'nevermore'. I just don't want to go to anymore meetings today, ever, if possible." He took a sip of the hot beverage and sighed, almost melting back into the couch cushions.

"That bad, huh?"

Rolling his head to see her better, he pouted. "Let's just say, the most fun thing I've done today was get my hair cut. And _that_ was tedious at best."

Hermione sat on the arm of the couch and started running her fingers through the green-eyed boys' hair. "Looks nice, though."

Harry closed his eyes and hummed. "Thanks. They wanted to get rid of my fringe, but I told them that was the only thing I really cared about keeping.

"But whenever you _have_ fringe it's always in your face and covering up your eyes and your eyesa are too pretty to be covered up. I'm glad you got rid of the glasses."

"The hair covers my scar and that the important part. If the stupid thing isn't covered everyone just thinks I'm a, what did you call it?, 'children's novel' enthusiast and that's just geeky on _so_ many levels. It was worse when I had the glasses."

Hermione stooped down and kissed the top of his head, still carding her fingers through his newly shorn hair. "I don't think you're geeky."

Harry rolled his eyes once more, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Now," Hermione's hand stilled for a moment. "You must have been more productive than a simple visit to the salon. Has anything been decided?"

Sighing, he leaned forward to place his cup on the short table in front of the couch. "Yes. We decided which cities we will be having the 'important' signings in. Those will be the ones _I_ actually will be at. The rest—"

"The ones you will attend," Hermione interrupted.

"What?"

"Never end a sentence with a preposition. How did you _ever_ become a successful author?"

"Whatever. That's what I have editors for. _Anyway_. Do you actually want to listen or are you gonna critique my vocabulary?"

"Yes, please. Tell me which cities we will be going to and which we won't"

"Too many on the list to quote those we will _not_ be going to—to which we are not going… Anyway, we _are_ going to… New York City/ Richmond, Virginia/ Nashville, Tennessee/ Orlando/ Chicago/ Bismark North Dakota/ Dallas/ Denver, Colorado/ Phoenix, Arizona/ L.A./ Portland/ Seattle/ and Anchorage, Alaska."

"…That's not 20, though. I thought you said something about going to 20."

"Do you seriously think that I'll actually be able to make it through these13 without pulling my brains out? Do you_ honestly_ think I could handle 20?"

"Touché."

"But you know the best part?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, I asked and even though they thought it was a bit odd, they said I could 'cause it _is_ my money after all and its not like they can tell me no on how to use—"

"Whoa! Wait. What are you trying to say, love? You're talking too fast."

Harry took a gulp of air and stilled for a moment. "I thought it would be cool to do the cities I'm going to in alphabetical order."

This statement was met with complete silence.

"You can't say no because you already agreed. Besides, it'll make things more interesting."

Once more, silence filled the air between the two magic-weilders.

Slowly, the sound of giggling started to echo throughout the room. Soon, Hermione was clutching her sides, having fallen to the floor in her giggle-induced stupor.

Looking over the arm of the couch, Harry simply raised an eyebrow. "Are you quite done?"

Hermione nodded, yet continued to writhe on the ground.

Harry huffed. "And just what is so obviously funny?"

Gasping for air, Hermione calmed momentarily, managing to get out, "You're just so camp when you're excited."

Harry looked shocked, then a disgruntled look crossed his face.

"Oh, love," Hermione cooed, taking up her previous spot on the arm of the couch, fingers returning to silky black hair. "What is it?"

"You said I was acting camp."

"Oh, love. But you are. Why does it matter? You know I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"It stung all the same."

"Why were you so excited about this anyway?"

Harry looked at her angrily, "I'm not even gonna tell you now."

"Oh. Please! I'm sorry, really."

Letting out a large breath, Harry started talking again, all traces of excitement gone, replaced with disappointment. "I _wanted_ to visit the cities alphabetically because in that case Seattle would be last. And if we ended in Washington, well, Seattle, from what I hear, is only a few hours' drive from Forks," Harry paused to let this sink in and as soon as he saw Hermione's huge smile from the corner of his eye, he continued in his same sad voice. "But it really is a stupid thing to be excited about and I shouldn't have even thought it up. It'd be kinda gay to go, anyway. You're right, I'll call 'em back up and tell them we can start in New York and end in Alaska." Harry stood and started to reach for the phone while he was saying this, but as soon as he started pushing buttons, Hermione grabbed the receiver and slammed it down into its cradle.

"I hope you know, you are an incredibly horrible person," she pouted.

"Gee, I wonder where I learned it?" Harry's sarcastic reply came while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Horrible, but bloody brilliant!" She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Have I mentioned recently how irrevocably in love with you I am?" She kissed his cheek.

The sudden movement made Harry's seeker reflexes kick in and before he could stop himself he was holding his friend up, much to his dismay. "Too bad for you my tease it geared toward penis rather than vagina."

"You know you're secretly in love with me. I don't see the point in you denying it anymore."

Harry huffed, throwing the girl up to get a better grip on her. "Yes, but the day I admit it is also the day I admit that the infamous J.K. Rowling is really an old friend of my parents that I asked to do a _huge_ favor for me."

"Well, yeah, but it all worked out for her, too. I mean, she's super famous in the muggle world… wizarding world, too, for that matter."

Harry walked into the kitchen and placed the girl attached to his front on the counter and rested his head on her lap. "You _are_ going with me to the meeting with her later, right?"

"Of course I am. She knows that this is the last one you're doing, right? You're not going to surprise her, are you?"

"No, no surprises. Promise. Just… she just had another kid and I dunno if she'll be up to going on tour…"

"She's only going to be doing a few signings, right? No big deal. She doesn't even have to talk about the book. The worst that could happen is her hand will be a nasty cramp, other than that I swear she'll be perfectly fine."

"Ok." Harry sighed and closed his eyes in complete content. "Sheer brilliance, by the way. The signature charm you made for the books. I don't know if I ever thanked you for that."

"It's fine. I know how lazy you are and learning how to give an entire new signature would probably have killed you. Totally helps that muggles have a different aura than wizards and magical creatures…"

Harry looked up at her, "Uh, duh."

Hermione jokingly slapped his head.

"Ow! Sorry!" Harry rubbed the side of his face, pouting up at the brown haired girl.

"OK, good. Now, how 'bout that shopping trip you promised me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Books And Their Hold**

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **You know how we are always told that nothing is how it seems? This apparently also applies to two of this generation's best-selling book series. Authors reading and obsessing over other author's work DOES happen and sparks will fly… Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover, Slash story! If you don't like, then please don't go through the trouble of reading. Harry/Edward, various others, very few cannon pairings. I do not own the _Twilight_ series or the _Harry Potter_ series.

* * *

Forks, Washington

The sun was out and shining bright, which meant that all of the Cullen 'children' were "locked" in-doors. Edward, being the exception, was standing in the middle of the forest, moping.

Jasper and Emmett were busy with videogames, Rosalie was giving herself a pedicure while looking through the most recent issue of Vogue and Alice was sitting on the couch, watching her husband and brother.

Suddenly, Alice stood and stomped out of the house.

Confused, but not ready to question the small vampire's motives, Emmett and Jasper just shrugged at each other and continued playing.

A few minutes later, the dark haired girl planted her feet in front of her reclusive 'older brother'. With hands firmly on her hips, scowl on her face, she glared up at him.

"You know," she said after several minutes of glaring, "if you don't get your ass inside that house _right now_ some _very_ important things aren't gonna happen and you are _totally_ gonna miss out on something that has the potential to be awesome!"

Edward rolled his eyes. It was actually the 6th time that week that Alice had come out to him making similar demands… and it was only Tuesday.

But it seemed that her words had finally worn him down. So, tired of telling her no, he stood and started walking, at a human pace, to the house.

Alice, shocked beyond anything, followed after a few moments.

When Edward entered the house everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him head for the stairs.

As he started to ascend, Edward heard the computerized sound of a scream and Jasper cursing under his breath about his character dying. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes as Emmett did his little victory dance, he opened the door to his room and stopped.

The house had gone eerily silent as he took in the room—that used to look so familiar—in complete befuddlement.

The silence was broken by the first words Edward had said in weeks…

"What the fuck happened to my room?"

Rosalie stood, grabbing her keys, and left without a word.

Jasper and Emmett shared a look, twin smirks gracing their faces before they ran up the stairs at vampiric speed. Emmett slung his arm over Edwards shoulder and gazed into the room.

The once bright and airy room now seemed slightly cluttered. Posters lined every free space of the once white walls. His large bed now had thick velvet maroon curtains hanging down and the metal frame had been replaced by a deep cherry wood one. Where the champagne colored quilt used to reside now lay a fluffy maroon duvet with gold colored embroidery and pillows of the same design.

Thick hunter green velvet curtains with silver embroidery hung on either side of the wall-length window. Thankfully _that_ hadn't changed.

On the back of the couch, a fringed blanket lay. Words and pictures blending together perfectly.

On the bedside table, which had also been replaced with cherry wood to match the frame, a stack of new, hardcover books were displayed proudly. By the TV a box set of DVDs stood prominently. On the coffee table, there lay a manila envelope.

After taking a moment to view the room, Edward turned to Jasper. "Mind telling me why my room looks like something off of a Harry Potter movie set?"

At that moment Jasper's mind went completely chaotic, playing a memory montage of him and Alice and Emmett's mind started booming Sir Mixalot's "Baby Got Back".

"Now you've got my attention. What have you two done?" Edward crossed his arms, smile threatening to come to his lips.

"Eh… why don't you go sit on the couch and open the envelope?" Emmett suggested, detangling himself from his brother and went to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table, facing the couch. Jasper rolled his eyes and sat on the end of the couch.

Edward cautiously sat at the opposite end from Jasper and looked at the manila envelope skeptically.

It was only then that he noticed that a cover had been made for his normally non-descript coffee table. Instead of seeing himself in the normal glass, someone had taken each of the book jackets of each of the six Harry Potter books and somehow connected them all to lay out flat as a sort of table cloth, if you will.

Slowly picking up the envelope, he glanced at his brothers one last time before breaking the seal and dumping the contents onto the table.

Three small pieces of paper fluttered toward the glass surface and a chunky lanyard plopped down as well.

Raising his eyebrow as "Barbie Girl" was internally belted out by Emmett and Jasper started reciting Sacristies in Japanese, Edward picked up one of the pieces of paper.

Silence.

Eerie, deadly silence.

The kind of silence you hear in a movie right before something _really_ bad happens.

And then…

"…I'm not quite sure what I was expecting," Edward's voice cut through that awful silence, "But I'm fairly sure this was _not_ it."

"Jazz-man, I can't tell. Is that a _good_ thing?" Emmett half whispered, leaning toward Jasper, but his eyes were firmly fixed on the auburn-haired male in front of him.

"Surprised. That's what I am," Edward shot at the large vampire. "But I don't—"

"Aw, come on! Harry Potter was, like, your favorite series! Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to get that?!" Emmett gestured wildly at the lanyard and attachment, trying to get his brother to agree.

The smallest of small smiles spread across Edwards lips as he watched the memory of Emmett on the phone, desperately trying to get the lanyard. Finally he handed the phone to Jasper in defeat, and within moments, the young female voice on the other side begrudgingly agreed.

"He's right," Jasper looked at the blue-eyed vampire sitting with said lanyard in hand. "The young lady we talked to didn't want to give it to us. Said '_Ms. Rowling doesn't _do_ meet and greets_'. We had to barter with her. And let me tell you, it wasn't that easy."

"Very true. You know, there are actually very few things Joanne wants. Apparently a guided tour of Forks for her niece was one of them. Talk about coincidence, huh?" Emmett winked as he said this.

"Well…," Edward said, picking up the lanyard and turning it over in his hands. "You guys _did_ go through a lot of trouble to get this…"

"Will be even more once the event occurs. We still have an 'exciting' tour of a rather borrowing town to give," Jasper mumbled.

"On which we would be happy to have your company!" Emmett gave a big toothy grin, to which Edward merely rolled his eyes.

"And I _would_ like to know what made her decide to kill certain characters…"

"I think I feel a 'yes' and a 'thank you very much' coming on!"

"Yes, I would love to go to this book signing with my two favorite brothers and thank you for thinking this whole mess up."

Emmett sniffled, wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes. "Aw, come here, man!" He pulled the smaller vampire into a big crushing hug.

Suddenly a throat cleared by the door. "Sorry to break up the sausage fest, but ya'll know I'm going too, right?" Alice stated from the doorway, ever present, all knowing smirk on her face.

Jasper walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "'Course, darlin'. Wouldn't have it any other way." And he kissed her cheek.

"GAG!" Emmett shouted from across the room.

Alice stuck out her tongue. "Just because you haven't gotten laid in a while doesn't mean that you need to ruin everyone else's chances…"

Emmett simply rolled his eyes at the comment. "I'm hungry. Who's up for a hunt?" And before anyone could answer, Emmett was jumping out of Edward's window and running through the forest. Before anyone else even hit the ground his voice could be heard booming, "Last on there's a rotten egg!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Books And Their Hold**

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **You know how we are always told that nothing is how it seems? This apparently also applies to two of this generation's best-selling book series. Authors reading and obsessing over other author's work DOES happen and sparks will fly… Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover, Slash story! If you don't like, then please don't go through the trouble of reading. Harry/Edward, various others, very few cannon pairings. I do not own the _Twilight_ series or the _Harry Potter_ series.

* * *

Harry sighed, slumping down in his chair right before the small jet was to leave the tarmac.

"You ready for this, love?" Hermione asked as she plopped down on the couch right across from him.

"Doesn't really matter. It's gonna happen anyway." Harry's eye's focused out the window as the tiny black jet took to the air.

As they leveled out, Ron walked in from the back bedroom, rubbing his eyes, and sat in a chair across the aisle from the other two. The once almost orange hair atop the 'man's' head had browned out more so it wasn't as easily picked out in a crowd.

"By the way, thank you _loads_ for booking me a meet and greet, Hermione." Harry's voice was full of angry sarcasm.

Hermione sat up from her lounged position, opening her mouth to rebuttal, but Harry cut her off.

"You know I don't _do_ meetings. What on _earth_ would possess you to say yes?" Harry was almost yelling at this point.

"If you heard the voices begging me, you would have creamed your knickers, Mr. Potter," she shot right back. "And they weren't just asking me. Oh no! The first was literally _begging_ me. Told me that he'd do _anything_ to get it. It took everything in me to actually say no and last as long as I did." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And as it works out, they both live near Forks, so in exchange for you talking to their brother, they are going to give your "niece" a guided tour." Hermione sported a self-satisfied smirk, as if she was the cleverest person in the world for thinking up the exchange.

"Oh, that makes it _loads_ better! I have to talk to some, no doubt nerdy looking, book geek and _you_ get a guided tour with two guys with hot voices. This is just fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Easy on, mate," Ron tried to calm their friend.

"No! 'Mione, you're gonna call them back right now and cancel. I'm not sitting through some god-awful interview just so _you_ can get a fucking 'exclusive' tour."

"I can't. I already sent all the information they need about it, so if you don't like the idea, you are going to have to call them _yourself_. No hiding behind Jo!" Hermione snarled back, and then added in a mumble, "_She_ wouldn't _ever_ be this mean."

"Fine! I will! Where is the information?"

Hermione's expression grew darker and she pointed, begrudgingly, to the briefcase on the table nearer to the front of the aircraft.

As Harry started rummaging through the briefcase, Ron moved to sit next to Hermione.

"So…" He asked Hermione in a whisper, "Hot voices, huh?"

Harry picked up the phone and started dialing. When it started to ring the dark haired boy continued to glare daggers at his lighter haired friends.

Suddenly the call was answered and Hermione strained to hear the one-sided conversation.

"Yes, may I please speak to a Mr…" Harry looked down at the paper in his hands, searching for the names of the two men who had made their call to Hermione. "Emmett Cullen?" Harry looked at the paper curiously. Surely it was a coincidence.

…

"Busy? Well, then may I speak to…" again he searched for the name of the other man who had called. "...Jasper Hale?" Again. That name. Maybe it was merely a popular American name. Who was he to judge? But still, he couldn't help that small voice in the back of his head telling him something wasn't right.

…

"Gone? Fine. Let me talk to…" One last time he scoured the page for the name of the person he was supposed to talk with. "Edward Cullen?" That definitely got his attention.

…

He didn't hear the reply from the other end because he was too busy staring at Hermione in shock. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Harry whisper-yelled at his friend while she simply sat there with a huge smirk on her face.

Just then someone new was on the other side of the phone.

"Oh yes. Hello. Am I speaking to Edward Cullen?" Harry found his voice enough to ask.

…

"Well, uh… you see…" Harry started stumbling over his words, completely unsure what he was doing anymore. "I was just calling to confirm the question and answer session you have set up with Joanne Rowling."

…

"Have you received the package with details for the event?"

…

"Good, but, I am afraid to inform you that instead of it being an hour long meeting, due to personal matters, Ms. Rowling will only be available to meet for 45 minutes."

…

"Sorry about any inconviences."

…

"Oh. I am Ms. Rowling's publicist. The girl that talked to your brothers on the phone a while back is my personal assistant."

…

"Oh, that was completely my assistants doing. If it were up to me, Ms. Rowling wouldn't be meeting with anyone, but lucky you, your siblings called when I was away from my desk and everything was set up and okayed without my knowledge."

…

"No, it's really not that big of a deal. We're just all a bit… stressed at the moment. I apologize for taking it out on you."

…

"Well, thank you for your time. I suppose we'll be seeing you later."

…

"Have a nice day, Mr. Cullen."

Harry ended the call and heaved a big sigh.

Hermione sat up straight, smirk still firmly in place and opened her mouth to say something.

Harry held up his hand, stopping her before she started. "Why the fuck didn't you say something?" He whispered.

"What do you mean? Is this about the names? I'm positive that they just made them up so if I said no they wouldn't be completely embarrassed."

Ron was looking between his two friends, completely lost. "Wait, what? Mind filling me in as well?"

"Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen are all character names from those books Harry and I read a while ago," Hermione explained.

"Oh. So Harry," Ron turned to his long time friend. "You finally get to talk to the guy you've been crushing on for so long?"

"Fictional Character. I've been crushing on a _fictional character_. And just so you know, hundreds of other people out there are as well."

"Yeah. Hundreds of other _girls_."

"Don't _even_ give me that! It is absolutely no fair that you make fun of me for being 'obviously' gay when you are _just_ as camp as me. Maybe more." Harry shot back.

"Mate, no one is as gay as you."

"That hurts. You make it sound like I'm a bloody girl. And for me being so _obviously_ gay, how is it that the media hasn't picked up on it yet? Huh? Answer me _that,_ funny man."

"Well—"

"Ron, stop being an insensitive git. Harry _isn't _that gay, and you well know it." Hermione chastised.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Harry stated and walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, this chapter and the next (chapters 7 and 8) were definitely not planned in the grand scheme of this fanfic. I got bored in the middle of one of my exams and happened to have some extra paper on hand, this is what came out. I hope that everyone else out there is more responsible and does **not** spend their exam time on writing (or reading) fan fiction…


	8. Chapter 8

**Books And Their Hold**

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **You know how we are always told that nothing is how it seems? This apparently also applies to two of this generation's best-selling book series. Authors reading and obsessing over other author's work DOES happen and sparks will fly… Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover, Slash story! If you don't like, then please don't go through the trouble of reading. Harry/Edward, various others, very few cannon pairings. I do not own the _Twilight_ series or the _Harry Potter_ series.

* * *

Forks, Washington

Another unseasonably (for Forks at least) sunny day had arrived and all of the Cullen 'children' were once again stuck inside. Though, it didn't escape anyone's attention that Rosalie was missing yet again, no one seemed to really care.

Emmett was lying on looking through a new car magazine, Jasper was on the computer doing Lord only know's what, Alice was trying out different hair styles in front of the mirror and Edward was sitting on the piano bench, staring at the black and white almost as if looking at them hard enough would encourage them to play on their own.

That's when the phone rang.

Not a rarity, but this was the house phone. _No one_ called the house phone. So after a few rings of all four vampires just staring at the contraption with a mixture of curiosity and confusion, Alice was the first one to leap into action. Quite literally, considering the mirror she was in front of was on the second floor. After springing over the banister, Alice gracefully picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Alice's chipper voice flooded the silent house.

_Yes, may I please speak to a Mr… Emmett Cullen?_ The voice on the other end had a distinct British accent and all became even more curious. That is except for Alice, and had Edward been paying more attention to her mind instead of the voice on the other side of the line, he, too, would have known what was going to happen.

Emmett started to stand at a human pace to grab the phone from the small vampire before him,

"I'm sorry," Alice stated into the phone, moving slightly away from Emmett, much to everyone's confusion. "Emmett is busy at the moment."

_Busy? Well, then may I speak to… Jasper Hale?_ Jasper stood this time, but Alice waved her hand telling him to sit back down.

"No, I'm afraid he's not in at the moment. May I take a message?"

_Fine. Let me talk to…_ They heard the distinct sound of paper's being shuffled around before the utterly baffled voice on the other side of the phone say the final name as if he wasn't expecting it. _…Edward Cullen?_

Edward didn't bother getting up as the other two boys had been shunned their opportunity to talk, why should he be given the chance? So it was to his complete surprise that Alice replied, "Yes, hold on just a moment."

Alice skipped over to Edward, huge smile plastered across her face, just as they heard a whisper on the other end, _Are you fucking_ kidding_ me?_

This made Edward's lips twitch, but he wasn't going to give any of his siblings the satisfaction of a smile just yet.

"Hello, this is Edward," Edward answered politely.

_Oh yes. Hello. Am I speaking to Edward Cullen?_ Hearing the voice slightly clearer was remarkable. Edward loved listening to accents, which partially explained his vast collection of foreign music, and this one was no different.

Emmett's laughter brought Edward back to the present. "Yes, this is. How may I help you?"

Suddenly that nice voice started stammering. _Well, uh… you see…_A deep breath was taken before he continued in a steadier cadence;_ I was just calling to confirm the question and answer session you have set up with Joanne Rowling._

"Yes, I believe I do. In Seattle in a couple of weeks."

_Have you received the package with details for the event?_

Now curious as to how someone else would have this information, Edward looked to his brothers for help. "Yes, I have indeed."

_Good, but, I am afraid to inform you that instead of it being an hour long meeting, due to personal matters, Ms. Rowling will only be available to meet for 45 minutes._

'That's it?' Edward thought, still extremely confused. 'That was the whole purpose of the call? What exactly am I supposed to say to that?' "Oh, well I hope it's nothing too bad. 45 minutes is fine."

_Sorry about any incontinences._

The voice hardly sounded apologetic, but he shrugged it off, deciding to ask a question that had been burning in his brain for the entirety of the phone call. "I'm sorry, but who is this?"

_Oh. I am Ms. Rowling's publicist. The girl that talked to your brothers on the phone a while back is my personal assistant._

"Well, thank you for allowing them to set this up for me. I really appreciate this a lot."

_Oh, that was completely my assistants doing. If it were up to me, Ms. Rowling wouldn't be meeting with anyone, but lucky you, your siblings called when I was away from my desk and everything was set up and okayed without my knowledge._

Well, alright then. This guy obviously had a problem with him, but it _was_ his job to not let things slip, so maybe he was just miffed that this had somehow gotten through without his stamp of approval. "Well, I would really hate to be an inconvenience. We don't have to have the meeting it you would really prefer." But he did. Edward suddenly really _really_ wanted to meet the reclusive author and maybe even her moody publicist.

_No, it's really not that big of a deal. We're just all a bit… stressed at the moment. I apologize for taking it out on you._

"I hope you can find a few moments to de-stress. Thank you for informing me of the change."

_Well, thank you for your time. I suppose we'll be seeing you later._

"I rather hope so. Talk to you later."

_Have a nice day, Mr. Cullen._

With that the man hung up.

There was a moment of silence before Emmett let out a snort. "Someone's gotta crush…" he sang, looking at his 'brother' playfully.

"What? What makes you think that?" Edward was baffled at Emmett's logic.

"'_I hope you find a few moments to __**de-stress**__.' 'I really hope to see you later.'_ Man, have _you_ got it bad."

Alice giggled at Emmett's assessment. Oh, if only he _knew_ how this would end he wouldn't be laughing _nearly_ as hard as he was…


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to get this next chapter out. I hate to say this and sound like I'm just making excuses, but I really had a lot going on. Between the last post and this one: I moved back to the states, both of my grandfathers died, my sister got pregnant, and returned to school and all the BS that entails. See? Busy. But, now I have a kinda long(at least in comparison to other chapters) chapter for you. So... enjoy!

* * *

The plane touched down and Hermione, Ron and Harry waited patiently in their seats for Jo-Ann to join them. About five minutes after landing, they heard the distinct 'pop' of apperation and the three heads turned to the closed door of the bedroom in the back. The sound of retching was the next thing to reach their ears.

Harry quickly got up and was at the door when it started to open. There on the other side was a middle-aged couple. The man, slightly stooped helping the woman stand properly, had dark brown hair; his brown eyes sparkled behind his glasses when they landed on the boy in front of him. "Harry, my boy! So good to see you again!"

Harry smiled, helping the couple to sit down on one of the couches.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Rowling." Harry smiled at the man once again and turned all of his attention to the woman. "And how are you feeling, Jo-Ann? Is side-along apperation getting any easier for you?" Harry took the bottle of water that Ron handed him and gave it to the woman.

Taking small sips of the offered water, Jo-Ann smiled softly shaking her head. "Some days I wish I was a witch. I have a feeling it would be easier. Lily never seemed to have any problems."

They all shared a laugh before quieting down again.

"Mrs. Rowling," Hermione stood and faced the older woman. "Are you almost ready? We have a car waiting for us at the end of the stairs."

"Yes, yes indeed. Now that you mention it, it seems awfully quiet. I assume that isn't just luck on our part…"

"Unfortunately no," Ron jumped in. "We put up silencing charms up before we left. We can take them down, if you'd like."

"It's quite alright, dear. I'll have to face the music soon, anyway." She shook her head and giggled under her breath.

"And I really hate to do this to you, love, but I have to get back." Mr. Rowling stood and shook Hermione, then Ron's hands. "Can't leave the children with mum for too long."

He stood in front of Harry and waited for him to stand. After a brief hug and much manly back patting, Mr. Rowling bent to kiss his wife and was gone with the faintest 'pop'.

"Well," Jo-Ann said, patting her thighs and standing. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

Stepping out of the plane the little ensemble trudged down the gangplank, entering the airport only to exit quickly after having their passports checked.

'Aw,' Harry thought as they slipped into the waiting car. 'The powers of being famous… and magic.'

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked when she noticed the slight upturn of Harry's lip as they pulled out into traffic.

Shaking his head, Harry looked out the window.

"Harry."

Harry was startled awake by someone calling his name. Looking around the dark interior of the car, his hand automatically went to wipe his mouth.

"Come on. If you don't go and get cleaned up there's no _way_ Hermione will let us go out tonight." Ron whispered, tugging on Harry's arm. "And you _promised_ we'd be able to at least one club per stop we make."

Shaking his head at the serious tone his friend was using, Harry pulled himself out of the car and up to his hotel room to shower and change.

Once he thought himself presentable, he sashayed down the corridor to Hermione's room and knocked, casually leaning against the wall, waiting for entrance.

Ron opened the door and, upon seeing Harry, gave him a once over, nodding with a huge smile at what greeted him. And, man, if he and Harry weren't as familial to him as his other brothers, he'd have _definitely_ wanted to take him back to his room that night.

Harry was dressed in a simple pair of trousers, black, that hugged his ass quite nicely without being ridiculously obscene. The boot cut bottoms were tucked nicely inside of a pair of knee high black boots with more buckles than were practical. After lingering on his crotch for a moment, Ron's eyes shifted up to take in the rest of his best mate's appearance. Instead of the bright green buttoned shirt he was expecting to see, he was a bit caught off guard when his eyes were met with a nice maroon, long-sleeved buttoned shirt. Just the front bit was tucked in, showing off the shiny silver buckle for his belt, a black tie was hung loosely under the collar around his neck.

"Do I pass?" Harry smirked as he watched his long time friend nod somewhat dumbly. "Good, 'cause this is going to be very similar to all of my other outfits." He started to push past the auburn haired man before he paused. "Not so bad yourself."

And it was true. Ron was dressed in a pair of extremely tight fitting dark denims that looked well warn with strategic rips and fading. His torso was covered in an equally tight short sleeved, royal blue shirt that clung to his muscles, almost showing more than if he weren't even wearing a shirt. A black inch thick collar-like necklace rested on his neck, gold buckle visible just above the hollow of his neck.

A throat cleared from within the room bringing both males out of whatever lust filled thoughts they were having.

"You both know the sex would be fuck-hot, so why don't you just shag already?" Hermione's voice was a mixture of frustration and amusement as she planted her hands on her hips and mock-glared.

The two men simply looked at each other mentally debating who should answer, and evidently they both decided Harry was the one that night. "I have no doubt that the sex would be amazing, and yes we _are_ awesome friends, I just don't think it could ever really work."

"Yeah," Ron piped in. "He's hot as hell and as much as I'd _love_ to pound into him, hell, even have him drillin' my ass, I don't think we could ever get over the awkwardness afterward." Ron admitted.

"Yeah, we'd either not be able to talk to each other or we'd ignore it ever happened." Harry shrugged, thinking back to all the reasons he and Ron would just never work out as an item.

"But what would be so wrong with ignoring it?" Hermione seemed genuinely curious, sitting down on the couch. "You could have sex, ignore that you did and have a normal… whatever, and then have sex again. It's like it wouldn't even interfere with your life."

"I don't know about Harry, but I don't want someone to fuck. I know it sounds super-camp, but I want to be able to do couple-y things." Ron walked over and put his arm around the girl. "Having a grade-A fuck-buddy isn't really all that high on my list. I'd rather have it mean something other than just a means to an end, especially when I have to spend the next however many years trying to act like nothing happened, you know? Plus, we'd hate to leave you out of anything, and I just don't swing like that. Sorry, love."

Harry listened, pensively. He absolutely agreed with everything the man was saying, but something was nagging him. "Ron, if you don't want 'a means to an end', why the fuck are we going out tonight?"

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Quite simple, love. While I don't necessarily want to be all sorts of awkward around you, I would still like to get laid. Tonight and every other night that we are here, preferably. Plus, we're in fuckin' _America_. I want to see how the scene changes from state to state and be able to rate it, as well as it's men, accordingly. It also helps that there appears to be nothing else to do tonight. So, are we ready?"

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes simultaneously and Hermione stood grabbing her clutch.

That's when Harry finally saw her outfit. Definitely not the most showy thing he'd ever seen her in, but at the same time he was immensely glad that Jo Ann had a dinner party to attend. Her dress was a deep hunter green halter-top, the hem of the skirt just touched the backs of her knees, coming around to rest on mid thigh in the front. The neckline was actually quite moderate, but the back was completely gone from the neck to the small of her back. Looking at her, you'd never have guessed that this was the shy mousy know-it-all they knew back in school.

Pulling on their light jackets, the trio rode the elevator to the bottom level and made their way out of the hotel. When they exited they saw a gigantic mass of people, some were screaming, some were holding signs, all seemed really excited and anxious to be there.

"Why are all these fuckers here?" Ron asked as he leaned in close to his friends.

"For Harry," Hermione stated simply.

Ron scoffed. "Not bloody likely."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How is that so hard to believe?"

"I just don't." Ron shrugged.

"Fine," Harry reached over and tapped a nearby girl on the shoulder. "Wos goin' on here? Who are you lot waiting for?"

The girl turned to him, looking at him as though he'd lost his mind. "Seriously? You don't know? The writer of the freaking _Harry Potter_ books is staying in there. We just want to try and get an autograph before she leaves or something."

Hermione looked back at Ron with a smile that had 'I told you so' written all over it.

"Whatever, let's just go." Ron started to shove his way through the crowd, headed for the car waiting to take them to the club.

The club, sadly, wasn't all they (read: Ron) thought it should have been. This, however didn't stop him from chatting up some poor, unsuspecting, yet very cute, bloke and taking him back to his hotel room before Hermione was ready to leave.

The next morning they all swore that clubbing was _not_ going to happen again the night before a signing, but it happened again in North Dakota and again in Illinois and again in Texas. They took the night off from clubbing in Colorado, simply because Harry and Hermione thought the night was just too beautiful to stay indoors. In the end, somehow, Ron got them all invites to a roof party, so they could do both. They didn't ask and he never told but after that short 'break' from the clubbing scene, they got right back into it on their stop in California and again in Tennessee.

Remarkably after, and sometimes during the middle, as well, Ron was able to pick up a different guy at every single club/party they attended. Harry and Hermione started placing bets, in Ron's presents, about when Ron's libido would just give out or when he would keel over, exhausted from fucking so much.

Ron would simply roll his eyes and make fun of them for not having picked up a single person.

They had come to the just over half way point in the tour and all of the signings where starting to blur together.

Harry and Hermione would often spend their free time talking about how excited they were for the end of the tour and to see Forks in person (another thing Ron made fun of them for) even thought Harry was still a bit bitter about his sneaky female friend and her total disregard for his rule of no one-on-ones. But every time he would complain, he'd simply receive a slap on the back of the head and the small statement, "I have a good feeling about it."


	10. Chapter 10

_Forks, Washington_

The Cullen house was almost vibrating with excitement over the coming book signing; although, the actual vibrating part could easily be contributed to Emmett and Alice bouncing around all the time.

Alice was quite often running around, making sure everything was prepared for the trek to Seattle, as well as checking the little clan's future.

Emmett, on the other hand, was not nearly as productive. He seemed to be more rambunctious and ready to play. Add that to all the fidgeting he did, he seemed more like a human hopped up on speed than a very excited vampire.

Jasper was having a hard time keeping himself under control. With two of the most open emotions telling him to run around like a five year old given too much sugar, he was more often found outside, away from the house more, than in.

Then there was Edward. In the days leading up to the signing you could find the broody teen in his room reading or watching a movie. But this was much preferred to all the moping about he'd been doing before.

"Okay, okay, okay," Alice clapped her hands, bouncing in the middle of the living room "Everyone, in the car!"

Silence filled the house as all present stared at her in confusion. Before anything else could happen, Rosalie ducked out of the house, again, obviously not wanting to participate in whatever the rest of her adoptive family was about to do.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward. I'm not going to say it again. Get in the car." Alice had stopped bouncing and was staring down her brothers and husband.

No one argued as they piled into Emmett's jeep and started down the road to Port Angeles.

"Um, Alice," Jasper finally spoke up from the back seat. "Honey, where are we going?"

"Port Angeles," she stated simply as she shifted gears.

"But where exactly are we going?" Emmett reiterated from his seat to her right.

"The mall."

Edward opened his mouth about to ask again what _exactly_ was going on, but Alice started talking again.

"Hot Topic, if you really must know. Not like you impatient pansies wouldn't have found out in just a bit anyway." Her huff silenced all other possible questions.

Arriving at the Port Angeles mall a while later, Alice hopped out of the jeep, landing gracefully. "I think I just set a new record!" She turned and stuck her tongue out at Emmett. "Eat that, Em."

Emmett grumbled as he and the other vampires followed the small ball of energy.

Stepping into the dimly lit shop, the small group was greeted by a girl that looked almost like a goth Alice. Not nearly as beautiful and wearing an over-abundance of heavy, dark makeup, the young human greeted them with enthusiasm that shocked the male vampires.

Alice was right back to her bouncing and talking a mile a minute.

After several minutes of Alice rambling on about colors, skin tones (like the vampires really varied in that area), and cuts, the bubbly goth-girl leaned over to Edward and asked, "She normally this excitable?"

Edward laughed, nodding. "She's often worse."

Leaning against the counter, the girl commented, "She knows we only have t-shirt types, right? I think I heard something about—"

"Not going to stop her. She'll be at it till she's picked out the 'perfect' shirt for each of us," he interrupted, knowing that all three of his siblings could hear him perfectly.

"Should I just go to the back and get all the options and make it easy for her?"

"That may be the best idea."

As the small girl made her way back to the storage area, Edward caught hold of her line of thought.

'Oh fuck. I'm such an idiot! I don't even know what I'm supposed to be getting. Should I turn around and make an ass of myself or go and pray I get the right thing?'

Before she could get any further, Edward called out, "Just any of the Harry Potter clothes that you have would be great, thanks."

The short shop assistant nodded, silently thanking God that the hunk behind her would think to reiterate what she needed to get. It was like he could read minds or something.

Edward snorted at the wayward thought. Oh, if only she knew how right she was.

The young girl came back with an arm-load of shirts, each had a different picture and several were in different colors.

"That's all we have right now. We normally don't even have this many, but because the new book is coming out, not to mention the next movie, we get overstocked. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Thankfully the store was empty except for the four vampires and the young girl, so Alice spread all of the shirts out, looking at each intently before moving to the next.

As she went from shirt to shirt, the tiny vampire kept glancing at Edward, eyes going slightly out of focus before she would turn back to the clothes.

She opened her mouth to ask, but he had already picked the question from her brain.

"Harry. And I think I would prefer black, blue, or green. Don't you dare get me that purple one," Edward answered the unasked question so completely that the slip of a girl manning the desk looked both shocked and impressed.

Alice made a face as she went back to digging through the spread out assortment of shirts. "Jasper. What about you?"

"Me, what?" Jasper looked at his wife, confused.

"Favorite character and color, duh."

"Oh. Um… Remus? Maybe Draco? I dunno, Neville?"

"Neville? Ok, you're gonna have to explain that one to me," Emmett seemed bewildered at the blonde's choice.

"You got a problem with that?" Jasper turned an intimidation glare to his larger brother.

"No way, man. I think the kid is awesome, I'm just trying to figure out why _you_ would like him."

"He actually isn't one of my favorites. I was sorta pulling names out of the air." Jaspers authoritative air fled as he looked back down at his soul mate. "Remus or Draco."

"Color?"

"Whatever you think will look best, darlin'."

Just then Emmett seemed to be overcome by a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like "whipped".

"What about you, Em?"

"I would have to go with… Ron. Oooo, or maybe Sirius. No, no. Ron. Any color should be fine. I'm not picky."

"Well, this works out perfect then doesn't it?" Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"And why's that?" Emmett asked from where he stood admiring the collection of shoes and keychains the store boasted.

"No one has the same favorite character. That's kinda awesome!" Alice looked at the clothes thoughtfully once again. "I think I'll get this Snape one. Small, I think, maybe a medium. Hmmm… What do you think, Jas?" She held the two different shirts up to her.

Rolling his eyes, Edward sighed. 'This is going to be a long night.'

_La Push, Washington_

"Hey!" Jacob said giddily as he sat down, draping his arm over the back of the couch.

"Hi!" Bella giggled back, snuggling into his chest. "Why are you so happy?"

"I just got finished talking to Quil, Embry and Seth and they told me about a book signing thing that they're going to up in Seattle—"

Jacob was interrupted by a snort.

Looking down, he saw Bella wearing a smirk. "What?"

Bella looked up in mock innocence. "Oh, I was just trying to picture them getting excited about something like that. It was kinda funny. I didn't know they could read."

Jacob brushed off the dig on his best friends and continued. "Anyway, they wanted to know if I wanted to go with 'em. Haven't really hung out with them in a while."

Bella made a noncommittal sound in the back of her throat, burrowing further into Jacob's chest before saying, "Sounds like fun. Which author?"

"Well, it's—" Jacob interrupted himself by coughing.

"Sorry. I didn't get that."

"That one."

"Which one, Jake?" Bella was getting angrier as the conversation continued.

"You know, that one."

"Tell me right now or I'm going home."

"That's kinda petty, isn't it? Just 'cause I'm not giving you what you want—"

"It's not petty, Jacob. It's how a relationship works."

Jacob looked at his girlfriend in confusion. "Ok, if you say so, babe."

"I do," Bella stated firmly, shaking her hair behind her shoulders as she sat up and glared him straight in the eye. "I do have more experience in this kind of thing that you do, anyway."

"Can't argue here," Jacob said a bit crestfallen.

"Right. Well, now that that's all cleared up, why don't you tell me who the author is?"

With a heavy sigh and a sinking feeling in his chest, Jacob conceded. "J.K. Rowling."

"The chick that wrote the _Harry Potter_ books?"

Before Jacob could even nod she was off again. "Do you have any idea how childish that is? They have absolutely no plot and the characters have a complete lack of anything even resembling depth! You know those books were written for little kids, right? No wonder Quil and Embry want to go. Those books are in their reading level. I can't believe you actually want to go!"

"Embry and Quil aren't that bad. It's just, I don't ever really get to do anything fun, you know? What with the whole pack thing, we aren't really allowed to do other stuff."

"Are you saying that the time we spend together isn't fun? That you'd rather hang out with your friends and go to some adolescent book signing than spend time with your girlfriend?" Jacob's head had drooped forward (trying to think of a way to get out of the mess he'd somehow gotten himself into) and he looked absolutely distraught, but Bella took his silence as confirmation.

"Fine." She jumped up and grabbed her bag. "If that's how you really feel, then maybe we should take a few days to evaluate whatever this," she gestured wildly between them, "is and what's really important here."

"But Bella—"

"Don't 'but Bella' me! I don't want to hear from you until you figure out what it is you want," with that she slammed the door of her rusted truck and started down the dirt road back to Forks, leaving behind a very confused and worried Jacob.

After a few minutes of staring at the deserted road, his cell phone rang inside and he scramble back to the house, hoping against hope that it would be Bella, calling him to say that they were still good.

Unfortunately, when he found the slim piece of technology, the name flashing across the screen was 'Embry', not 'Bella'.

"Hey, man! We're just hammering out the details and wanted to know if there was just gonna be three of us or four." Embry's cheerful voice came clearly through the speaker.

Jacob stood for a moment, lost in thought.

"Hel-lo? Jacob? You there, bro?"

Jacob glanced back at the road, shaking his head sternly.

Squaring his shoulders, a look of determination flitted across his face. "Yeah, I'm here. And yeah. I wouldn't miss this OR hanging out with you guys for anything."

He could hear Quil and Seth's shouts of approval as Embry handed the phone to Quil who started talking over when they were going to meet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

For the most part, all of the signings had gone well, with the exception of New York. In New York, they had managed to get Jo to answer a few questions after her reading. And Harry would've been perfectly fine with that but one of the stupid children just _had_ to ask _that_ question.

He hadn't told Jo much about what had actually happened, but she knew parts from what her husband had told her and, of course, she read the books, so she answered truthfully.

Damn her.

Harry thought there was almost going to be a riot. Thankfully, they were finished with the signing and were able to leave after that. Unfortunately, the secret was out.

Harry slammed his door open and flopped onto his bed angrily.

Hermione and Ron entered, unsure how to help their clearly despondent friend.

Hermione sat on the bed next to Harry and started rubbing his back as he buried his face in the pillow. "It'll be ok. You'll see."

"I'm not seeing how, 'Mione." Harry sat up. "We're gonna get loads more shit because of this."

Silence reigned for several minutes.

"Why did you start writing, Harry?"

Hermione and Harry looked to the door only to remember that Ron was there as well.

"We've already talked about this," Harry replied.

"Hunour me. Why did you start, mate?"

"Because I like writing." He looked up to see if he had appeased his inquisitive friend. No such luck. "I like writing. And I had a story to tell and I couldn't _not_ write it out."

"Did you go into writing with the intention of ruining anyone's good name?"

"Of course not! Loads of it is true and what isn't wasn't meant to make anyone look bad! I don't think I could do that, intentionally."

"What about all the Draco business?" Hermione cut it.

"I didn't really lie about anything, I may have exaggerated, though. Plus, I talked to him beforehand about it all. He didn't mind."

"So, does it have anything to do with money?" Ron walked over so he was right in front of Harry.

"You know it doesn't. You know that I already had more money than I know what to do with."

Ron sat on Harry's free side. "So, does it _really_ matter if people don't read your books or criticize them?"

"I guess not."

"Ron's right. Who did you write them for?" Hermione chimed in.

"Me." Harry smiled and dropped an arm around each of his friends, pulling them into a sort of Pseudo-group hug. "You guys rock. Thanks!"

"No problem, love." Ron pulled away and started readjusting his hair. "So… you ready to go out? I'll buy you one of those Cosmo drinks and everything."

Harry looked at Hermione meaningfully, then back to Ron. "My, my Mr. Weasley. You drive quite the hard bargain." He turned back to Hermione and asked, "How could I possibly pass up a free Cosmo?"

They all laughed and headed out for the night.

The next couple of stops just blurred together, so much so that Harry was actually surprised when Hermione told him that they had just landed in Washington.

Thankful that he would soon get some rest from touring, he once again fell asleep on the way to the hotel.

"What should we do with the body?" Ron's voice just barely cut through Harry's sleeping mind. "I've always wanted to say that." You could hear the smile on Ron's face as surely as you could hear Hermione rolling her eyes.

"I'll go check us in. Could you carry him up to his room?" Hermione's voice was authoritative and nearly impossible to argue with.

"Wha—" Ron started to protest.

"No. It's basically your fault he's so knackered. He's been going non-stop, and you dragging him out every night so _you_ can get a shag is _not_ helping. It's no wonder he's zonked out. Now, you'll do what a good best friend would do and carry him up to his room and not bother him again until tomorrow. Alright?"

Ron was a little shocked at the tirade aimed at him. "Yeah. Sure. I got this. Go get our keys and I'll—we'll—be ready when you come back."

"Good." Hermione turned toward the door of the hotel and took a step, then shot over her shoulder, "And you better not wake him up," before she continued.

"Dammit!" Ron cursed before he grabbed his wand and, checking quickly that no one was watching, cast a shrinking spell on their luggage and pocketed it.

Harry started to fall back asleep before he even felt Ron's arms around him. The last thing he heard before the darkness took him was, "You better be thankful I'm doing this…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Oh. My. God." Alice sat on the floor of the living room, in front of her computer in complete shock.

Jasper turned down the corner of the newspaper he was reading as he sprawled on the couch. He was immensely curious to find out what had the waves of shock rolling off of his wife, but was content to wait until she said something.

The shock radiating from Alice and the confusion coming from Jasper was what led Edward into the room, completely surprised to see Jasper staring at his wife with an eyebrow quirked and Alice staring at her computer with her mouth and eyes wide open. What was even more surprising was that, while he could clearly make out Jasper's patient thoughts, Alice was _completely_ silent.

Then it all came rushing in. It was as though Alice's brain decided to turn back on and the shear amount of things whirling through her mind was nearly overwhelming. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but was probably only a second or two, Edward caught the headline that had caused the 'Silence'.

"No way," he stated in disbelief and, in less than a second, was sitting next to Alice, looking at the screen that had been up for less than a minute.

The first words of the article that popped out, since the page had been scrolled down too far to see the headline, at Edward was a question asked by one of the children at the book reading of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ that had taken place in New York.

"_Did Dumbledore… ever fall in love?"_

Simple question, and kind of cute coming from a small child in an audience of at least a thousand, it _was_ held at Carnegie Hall, but Ms. Rowling's answer was what really held Edward's attention.

"…_I always thought of Dumbledore as gay. Dumbledore fell in love with Grindelwald, and that added to his horror when Grindelwald showed himself to be what he was…"_

Edward stopped reading after that, simply listening as Alice read the article aloud to Jasper. Later in the article was stated something along the lines of representatives and publicists running about immediately after Jo had made her announcement.

Edward shook his head, silently chuckling at the thought of the man he'd talked to on the phone running around in a panic and the headache that would come with the knowledge that your writer just opened a potentially huge can of worms.

Snapping out of his little daydream, Edward looked up to find both Alice and Jasper giving him funny looks. Jasper had a small smile on his face and Alice was grinning broadly, eyes having just cleared from a vision he'd missed because he was distracted by his own thoughts.

"What did you see?" Edward asked as he looked into her mind. He retreated quickly when he saw rather graphic images of her and Jasper. If he could have blushed, he definitely would have been.

"Uh…nevermind. I'll just… uh… do you know where Emmett is?" Before he could get his answer, Emmett bound into the room.

Striking his Superman pose, Emmett puffed out his chest and said, "Here to save the day!" Looking around proudly, he chuckled at the awkward look on Edward's face. "Perfect! I'm _great_ at defusing awkward situations! Eddie, let's go for a hunt!"

Edward looked at Emmett like he really _was_ Superman and he had just been saved from a near death experience. "Dude, you read my mind."

Emmett stilled for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Nope, sorry. Not really how it works, bro."

* * *

The day before the Seattle signing, the Cullen children, read: Alice, decided it would be a good idea to book a couple of rooms in a hotel near where said signing was to be taking place.

So, piling into the two cars they decided to take, Emmett, Alice and Jasper in the Jeep and Edward pulling out his rarely used Aston Martin, they started their 'long' journey.

About the time the small portion of the Olympic Coven was leaving the city limits, a small group of Native American boys were packing up their car for the same trip.

"Damn, Embry! Wha'd you pack? This thing weighs a ton, at least!" Quil complained, mock dragging Embry's bag to the trunk of the car before tossing it in effortlessly.

"Not much. It's gotta be your muscles, or lack thereof, that's making the bag so heavy." Embry chuckled right before he was plowed to the ground by a rather ego-bruised Quil.

"Come on, guys. We don't have time for this!" Seth called, sticking his head out of the open window of the passenger seat, already ready to hit the highway.

"We can't leave until Jake get's here, so I don't see what the big deal is." Quil pointed out.

"Where is that crazy kid, anyway?" Embry asked, trying to get off the ground.

"Probably trying to explain to his little girlfriend why they won't be able to spend every waking moment together for the next two days." Quil replied, pushing Embry back down. All three of the boys shuttered at the mere thought of the absolute-horrid beast that was Isabella Swan.

Seth shook his head, snapping out of it first to rebuttal, "Jake's getting the snacks, remember? Four hour drive can make a man hungry. Besides, didn't he and Bella break up?"

"We did, but she doesn't seem to think so." All three boys stopped what they were doing in order to watch the tallest boy carry a rather large igloo cooler to the trunk of the car.

"I mean, I like her and all," Jake continued, leaning against the car once he closed the trunk, "but I just wish it could be easier sometimes, you know? I really wish I could have what Sam and Emily have, with Bella."

"Wait." Embry stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants as he walked toward his friend. "You mean to tell me that we've put up with that girl and all the shit she's brought with her and you haven't even imprinted on her?"

Jacob was strangely calm when he nodded, looking a bit resigned. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Whatever, man. It's cool." Seth piped up, trying to defuse the situation. "No more girl-talk. Let's just go and have fun, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jacob smiled but no one moved to get in the car.

Finally the silence was broken quite suddenly when Quil shouted, "Dibs on radio-DJ!" and hopped in the car, the protests of the other three were soon muffled by the car doors slamming and the engine revving as they took off.

* * *

The Cullen's arrived in Seattle around mid-day, thankfully to a sky full of clouds, and started making their way to the hotel at which they were staying.

Having parked both cars next to each other, the boys started unloading at a human speed, taking care to make it look as though Alice's bag weighed a ton, which it probably would have to any mere mortal.

Just as they got the last bag out of the car, their attention was grabbed by an odd conversation being held in front of a black sedan.

"_What should we do with the body?"_ A male's voice caught all of their attention, even from the distance they were from the voice. All four stiffened slightly at the thought of there being a body in the car. _"I've always wanted to say that," _the voice continued in a jovial tone and the Cullen 'children' almost literally gave a collected sign of relief.

"_I'll go check us in."_ A second voice, female this time, cut through the air. _"Could you carry him up to his room?"_ Her voice held an authoritative tone.

Edward was particularly confused about what was going on, so much of his energy was taken up by this, that he completely missed what everyone around them was thinking.

"_Wha—"_ the first voice started to protest.

"_No,"_ the female cut in, _"It's basically your fault he's so knackered. He's been going non-stop, and you dragging him out every night so you can get a shag is not helping. It's no wonder he's zonked out. Now, you'll do what a good best friend would do and carry him up to his room and not bother him again until tomorrow. Alright?"_

The male seemed shocked and when he started talking again, he stuttered along. _"Yeah. Sure. I got this. Go get our keys and I'll—we'll—be ready when you come back."_

Suddenly, Jasper started moving forward, taking Alice with him as their hands were linked together.

Seeing the confusion on Emmett's face as they entered the building, Jasper spoke. "People were giving us funny looks, not that I can blame them, really. What would you think if you saw four teenagers standing perfectly still in the middle of a parking lot?"

Seeing the sense in the statement, Emmett shrugged and check them all in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry woke again on a surface many many times softer than that of the car seat he had been laying on before. Sitting up, he surveyed his surroundings and gave a small smile when his eyes lit on the clock on the opposite wall.

Shaking his head, he stood, stretched and opened one of his bags.

After a rather quick shower, the sable haired boy dressed in a dark navy button up, under a grey cardigan, and black trousers. Slipping into his trusty black Chuck All-Stars, he picked up the paper Hermione had left on his bedside table that stated his traveling companion's room numbers.

Rapping his knuckles sharply three times on the off-white door, he leaned against the frame lazily as he waited to be granted access.

Instead of a rather rude greeting yelled at him from within along with instructions of 'hold your knickers', the door quite suddenly swung in revealing… not Ron.

Not the sassy Red-brown haired boy he had known for half his life, in any strange degree of undress. No. What the opened door revealed was someone much more, Harry couldn't quite think of a word, but whatever it was he was definitely _more_ than Ron.

This guy was massive, easily filling the doorframe with his muscular body.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the biggest non-giant he had ever laid eyes on. Short curls of brown hair sat atop the gigantic man, and, traveling down from there, Harry was met with sparkling blue eyes. Mischivieousness was the first word that came to mind. 'Is that even a word? I work with words all day every day, how can I not know if that's a word?'

A smirk graced the large man's face, showing two rows of perfectly straight, white teeth. "Can I help you?" He asked, effectively snapping the black haired boy out of his musings.

"Er, I think I may have the wrong room. Sorry—" Harry started apologizing for interrupting whatever the man had been doing, when he was cut off by a door down the corridor opening and a familiar voice yelling at him.

"Harry! What're you doing?"

The boy looked from his friend to the man before him and smiled again, trying to convey how sorry he was, before uttering a quick 'sorry' and shuffling down the way to where the witch had her head stuck out the door.

"So, this is Ron's room? You really need to work on your handwriting, Hermione." Harry chastised as he came to a stop in front of the open door.

"What are you doing awake?" Hermione cocked her head to the side, looking into the bright green eyes with a bit of concern.

"I figured Ron would want to go out again, so here I am. Are you two ready yet?" Harry took in the navy blue mid-thigh dress his female friend was wearing. "You look nice."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured for the boy to enter the room. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Ron's still in the WC. Preening has been made into an art form by that one, I swear."

"Well, whatever he needs. Do you know where we're going?"

From there the conversation was filled with superficial prattle about the club they would visit on their outing and various small details about the signing the next day.

When Ron finally emerged, Harry burst out in gales of laughter, followed shortly by Hermione.

"Something like this," Harry started as he wiped at his eyes, "can only happen so perfectly by complete accident."

"What?" Ron seemed completely confused, which sent the resident witch into another round of giggles.

Harry, shaking his head, walked up and placed a hand on his friend's chest. "We're all wearing the same color. Kind looks like we're in a band or something, dunnit?"

Ron looked down at himself, then at Harry, lastly over at Hermione before a slightly amused look crossed his face. "By gove! Looks like we are, mate." He smiled walking to the door while stuffing his wallet in his back pocket. He was out the door, before he called back. "Dibs on being the drummer."


End file.
